


Jealousy / Heartfelt Moment

by Florian_Gray



Series: Rarepair Week [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Connor is technically a switch), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Brat, Coming Untouched, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Consensual Kink, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, RK900 is called Nines, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Subspace, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, but just slighty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor is stressed and he starts doubting himself. Why would Gavin and Nines want him when he wasn't perfect, and the two of them were so perfect for each other? Nines and Gavin show him just how beautiful he really is.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Rarepair Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Jealousy / Heartfelt Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of rarepair week! Hope you enjoy!

What most people always worried about in a poly relationship was sharing and the jealousy. Connor felt jealous but not for the reasons most would think.

The first thing he was jealous of was Nine's upgrades. He could do… basically everything better than he could.

They often spared, more to go through the movements and test their systems. Gavin also loved to watch them spar, so that was an added bonus.

Connor very rarely won, and when he did he made sure to analyze the fight to see why.

Nines would give him that small smile when he won, and Gavin would cheer. If anyone else was around people would place bets. Of course, Nines always had more, but Hank always bet on Connor. Gavin never bet but cheered them both on.

He had to admit, seeing the two highest advanced androids fight, even in practice, would be impressive.

The next thing he was jealous of Nines is emotionally stable he was. He knew he wasn't all the time, but even when he wasn't he had his emotions under control.

He remembered how Nines deviated. Connor had been shot in his thirium pump, and something seemed to snap within Nines. Gavin had to stop Nines from killing the man who had shot Connor.

After that, he seemed to understand his emotions. When Connor had deviated he then had to run and jump into water from a ship that was blowing up. No one could blame him for pushing his emotions down.

Then he had suggested he go to the Cyberlife tower. He knew that he could die and he went anyway. Or… did he go because he knew he could die?

Then he had walked down that street and they had won. After that, he went to see Hank. He had hugged him and then everything broke. He sobbed into Hank's shoulder, the stress finally getting to him.

Even now, over two years since the revolution, he still had days when his emotions became too much.

Gavin and Nines both helped, now, and found the best ways to calm him down. Gavin also had times when his emotions would get the best of him.

Nines had only broken down once, and even then it wasn't much. He was angrier than anything else.

He was jealous of Gavin's humanity. Sometimes he wished he was human. If he was then he wouldn't have to deal with the humans who still hated them.

It was so much better than before, but they still had problems. There were protesters and Connor got hate mail, but now it was illegal to harm them.

That was a definite plus for androids, they could change out their body parts. Connor had experimented with that but found he enjoyed what he originally came with.

It had been a hard day and Connor had tried to keep his stress levels down. Thankfully they had found ways to delay self-destruction if their stress levels got too high. It normally made the android go into stasis or even temporary shutdown.

Connor had decided to go home early, which he almost never did. The case was getting too much, and it just seemed that today couldn't get worse.

Nines and Gavin glanced at each other as Connor stomped off after telling them he was leaving.

Connor stomped around the house they shared. He was still gentle with their three cats when he pets them. He also played with their dog for a bit.

They had moved in together after about a year of being together. They had gotten a small house in the city that had a decent-sized backyard. Nines and Connor didn't need much, so most of their appliances were for Gavin.

The two got home later and found Connor glaring at the TV. He had one of his go-to shows on and he had his coin out. The two glanced at each other before slowly approaching.

"Connor, hey baby," Gavin said, sitting beside him. His LED was a solid red but flashed a quick blue when he heard Gavin.

Nines sat on his other side and placed a hand on his thigh.

Connor didn't turn away from the TV, but his shoulders did drop slightly. "Hi." He said, harsher than he meant.

Nines raised his hand and brushed it through Connor's hair. He sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Gavin asked. Connor stiffened and stood up, accidentally dropping his coin. He doesn't even bend to pick it up, just stalks away, pulling at his hair.

"Fuck," Connor growled under his breath. Gavin quickly stood, and walked over, taking one of Connor's hands. Nines came over and did the same, but he pressed a kiss to the hand.

Connor glared at the ground and tried to pull his hands back to grip his hair. The others didn't let him, instead holding him tighter.

"Babe." Was all Nines said. Connor sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"I'm just… I'm so frustrated and confused!" Connor growled out, squeezing their hands. He makes sure not to squeeze Gavin's hand too hard.

Nine hums and pulls back his skin, requesting an interface. Connor always accepts, but today he doesn't. Nines blinks a few times but doesn't let go of his hand. "What are you confused about?" He asks out loud.

Connor huffs and feels himself tearing up. He hates how easily he cries now. "Everything! How you two even like me. You two could just date each other and be happy without me. You both are so perfect and I'm just a broken machine."

He rips his hands out of their hold and walks away a few steps. "Connor, you aren't broken. No one is perfect, that's just part of being alive." Gavin says.

"Gavin is correct. We all have our faults. You may be correct that Gavin and I could be happy with just each other, but that doesn't mean we don't want you. You also make both of us very happy, even if I may not show it." He reaches out and touches him again, this time Connor allows the interface.

He feels the rush of Nines' emotions and snippets of memories. Connor waking them both up with a kiss, making breakfast. Connor curled up on the couch with their cats on him. So many small things, but each one sending a flood of warmth through their connection.

Connor gasps when the connection stops and reaches out for balance. Both Gavin and Nines easily hold him still. "Fuck, wish I could do that," Gavin mutters.

Then it hit him. They were jealous of Connor for the opposite reason he was jealous of them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, leaning into them. "I was just frustrated from the case, and my mind kept coming up with reasons why you two shouldn't love me. I love you both, though."

Gavin smiles and kisses Connor's cheek. "We both love you. Never doubt that. What you may see as flaws, we love."

Nines nodded and turned Connor's head to kiss him. Connor sighs into the kiss, body relaxing even more.

Gavin and Nines share a look. When Nines pulls away from he smiles just slightly at Connor.

"What are you thinking?" Connor asks, looking between the two. Gavin grins and pressed a kiss to Connor's neck.

Connor sighs and tilts his head, Nines taking the opportunity to kiss him again. "We want to show you how beautiful you are."

He blinked at them before giving a small nod. "What are your colors?" Nines asks.

"Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. I'm green." Connor recited. Each one of them had used their colors before so none of them felt awkward about using it. There was always the small worry that he ruined everything when he used it, but the other two always made sure he felt comfortable and safe.

Nines nodded and led them into the bedroom. "You both will address me as Sir. Connor, I want you to strip down and find something pretty."

With that Connor did as he was told, taking off his clothes and neatly putting them in a hamper. He bent over to look through the dresser and jumps slightly when he felt Gavin's hands stroke up and down his back.

He grabs what he's looking for and stands, giving a kiss to Gavin's cheek. He pulls on black, lace, crotchless panties. He's always loved lace and it made him feel pretty and soft.

Gavin hooks his finger under one of the straps and pulls back before letting it go. Connor gives Gavin a playful slap for it.

"Boys," Nines says. They both turn to look at him, a sheepish look on their faces.

"Sorry, Sir," they both mumble. Nines nods and moves around the room, getting everything ready.

When Nines turns his back they two stick their tongues out at each other. Gavin gives him a quick kiss before looking to Nines.

Nines nods to himself, then turns back to the two. "Connor, come here." Connor does as told and walks over. Nines takes a hold of his waist and moves him until he's in front of their full-length mirror.

Instead of looking at himself, he watches Nines behind him, and Gavin at his side. Nines presses against him, kissing his neck.

He shivers at the kiss and whines slightly when Gavin runs his hand down Connor's chest. "Look at yourself, baby," Gavin says, smiling up at him.

Connor shook his head. Even if the lingerie made him feel pretty, there were still parts of himself he didn't like.

Nines reached up to hold his chin, making him look at himself. With the other two touching him he does feel somewhat beautiful.

Gavin palms at Connor, pressing himself up against him. "Can I?" He asks Nines.

"If Connor can look at himself the whole time, then yes and we may come." With confirmation from Nines Gavin sinks to the floor.

He strokes Connor a few times before starting to lick him from base to tip. Connor's eyes widen and he leans back against Nines for support.

"Look how beautiful you are. You make Gavin so needy." Nines reached up and holds his head in place by his hair.

Connor glances down at Gavin as he takes him completely in his mouth. His hips buck forward and Gavin moans at the sudden choking.

Nines tugs on his hair and his eyes snap back up to the mirror. His mouth hangs open at the sudden pain, but a groan falls out of his lips.

Nines rubs himself against Connor, sighing happily at relieving some of the tension. Connor wants to rock forward but also pushes back, but instead, he just grips the arm around his middle.

He's once again thankful for Nines' enhanced strength. He can hold him up with just one hand. Though, his strength also can be used to keep him in place.

Nines lets go of his hair, making him whine. "Shush, don't whine," Nines says, before using his now free hand to gently push into his hole.

Connor gasps and pushes back, making Gavin whine and follow. He takes him as far as possible, but even then he can't take him completely.

It doesn't take long until Nines presses in two fingers, then three. He curls his fingers just the right way and Connor practically screams.

"Please, please!" Connor begs, eyes lidded.

Nines smiles at the sight of them in the mirror. "Keep watching yourself."

Connor nods and keeps his eyes open. It's odd watching himself, but not bad. He has a blue flush to him, as does Nines. He can't see Gavin's face but he knows it's flushed and staring up at Connor.

With each thrust of his fingers, he hits the spot, making Connor turn to jelly in his hold. Gavin hums and swallows around him, and the combination is almost not too much. "Nines, Sir, please!"

"What do you want?" Nines asks, not slowing his fingers at all. Gavin took the cue and started to swallow around Connor, making his hips buck.

"Please let me come, I need to come!" Connor gasped. It took everything in him to not squeeze his eyes closed or look away from the mirror.

"My beautiful Connor," Nines whispers, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

That gentleness almost breaks him, but he holds back.

Nines gives a slight nod to Gavin, "you may come now." Connor whines and comes harder than he has in a while.

He keeps his eyes open, though and watches himself. It's odd, but… for a brief second, he sees it. He sees what the other two must see.

Gavin swallows everything before standing on shaky legs. "So beautiful Connor." He kisses him deeply, while Nines slowly removes his fingers.

It's a really good thing Nines is strong because otherwise, Connor would have dropped to the floor.

Nines picks him up bridal style, walking over and laying on the bed. Connor clings to him, but then Gavin climbs onto the bed and he clings to him instead. Nines makes a happy sound and runs a hand through his hair.

"What about you two?" Connor manages to mumble.

Gavin holds him while Nines grabs their aftercare kit. "I'm taken care of." Gavin chuckles. Connor smiles, giving him another kiss.

Nines comes back over and takes out a few things. The first is a bottle of thirium which he takes a few gulps before handing the rest to Connor.

Connor sips at it, feeling a bit light-headed. Nines takes out a few wipes and hands one to Gavin then takes one and wipes Connor clean. He does it softly but thoroughly.

Once everyone is clean Nines sits on the edge of the bed. "How are you both feeling?"

"I'm good, how about you Con?" Gavin says. Connor gives a slight nod still slowly sipping his thirium.

"I need an answer baby boy, use your words." Nines smiles and starts to tickle his sides.

Connor giggles and squirms, but thankfully Nines stops so he can talk. "I'm good, just want cuddles."

Nines nods, taking the empty bottle and slides in beside Connor. He pulls them close, Gavin staying as snuggled against Connor as possible. "Did you see how beautiful you are?"

Connor nods, making Nines and Gavin grin widely. They both press kisses into his skin and play with his hair until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
